Some computing platforms may provide a user interface from which a user can chat, speak, or otherwise communicate with a virtual, computational assistant (e.g., also referred to as “an intelligent assistant” or simply as an “assistant”) to cause the assistant to output useful information, respond to a user's needs, or otherwise perform certain operations to help the user complete a variety of real-world or virtual tasks. For instance, some assistants may trigger automation devices to perform automation actions to satisfy user requests. Unfortunately, such assistants may fail to distinguish between different users and may trigger performance of automation actions without regard for the identity of the user that provided the request.